


Questions

by orphan_account



Category: The Last Unicorn - Peter S. Beagle, 那片星空那片海 | The Starry Night The Starry Sea (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Deception, Free Verse, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To give a real unicorn to false horn so that people may recognize her... To give a real merman a false fish tail so that people may know him... Who does that? Fiction is for us humans. But they - the immortal ones - are real.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

When was it?  
A long time ago or only last year?

Where did it all happen?  
At a carnival or a festival?

Whose idea was it, to disguise your genuine self with a false truth? Who set you up?  
An old witch or a young woman?

Who saw you for who you are? Who read the signs in the grass, or in leaping fish?  
An old man or a young magician?

Who are you? How did you come here?  
By searching for something lost  
\- a people, a pearl, a past?

But what you have found is love.  
Do you regret it?

Love keeps its own time. It gives life, it gives death.  
What did it bring you?

A mortal immortal - who do you love?  
Who is worthy of the struggle, who is as beautiful?

Living forever, embracing the truth  
Was your destiny  
You got caught up in a bedtime story  
Faded away  
An inspiration  
A caution  
A dream


End file.
